la verdadera decision
by alpha and omega s
Summary: que tal que si Garth le confesa a su padre que se enamoro de Lilly antes de la boda, y que Lilly le diga a Kate que se enamoro de Garth, y si algo muy inesperado pasa durante la boda, podrán estar con los que aman


**La verdadera decisión **

**Gracias a Troygroomes por darme la idea para esta historia, espero que les guste**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V.

Era un día hermoso y soleado, un día muy alegre para todos los lobos de las manadas del occidente y del este, con excepción de cuatro lobos, que podían decir que era el peor día de sus vidas, esos lobos eran Kate, Humphrey, Lilly y Garth

Kate: estaba mirando el paisaje debajo nuestro, anoche regrese con Humphrey de Idaho, y ahora me preparaba para casarme con Garth, sentía una enorme tristeza, "las manadas valen tanto, como para que renuncie a Humphrey" pensé

Lilly: estaba peinando a Kate para su boda, pero en lo personal, estaba muy enojada con ella, "porque siempre me quita todo" pensé con rabia, estaba tan enojada que la peine con demasiado fuerza

Kate: "ouch, Lilly" le dije cuando sentí que jalo mi melena

Lilly: "lo siento" le dije sin emoción

Kate: note que estaba teniendo una actitud bastante rara, por lo me di vuelta y le pregunte, "que te pasa hermanita"

Lilly: ya no podía guardármelo y le grite, "que estoy realmente molesta con este matrimonio, porque siempre quieres quitarme todo"

Kate: estaba sorprendida por la repentina explosión de Lilly, "crees que yo quiero esto, quiero decir apenas lo conozco y además estoy enamorada de otra persona" le dije mientras se me escurrían algunas lágrimas

Lilly: "entonces porque sigues adelante con esto" le cuestione

Kate: "porque es mi deber, aunque no me guste, es lo mejor para la manada" le dije con tristeza

Lilly: la mire con detenimiento, y le dije fríamente, "te odio", luego entre a la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, para aclarar mis pensamientos

Kate: "yo también me odio" me dije a mi misma con tristeza, en ese momento vi a Humphrey subiendo por la montaña, sonreí al solo verlo, "hola Humphrey" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "hola Kate" le dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza

Kate: "que te pasa" le pregunte al verlo bastante decaído

Humphrey: "solo venía a felicitarte por tu boda, y para despedirme" le dije

Kate: "despedirte, significa que dejaras Jasper" le pregunte sin poder creerlo

Humphrey: "si, estaba pensando en viajar, ya sabes conocer el mundo, como un lobo solitario" le dije

Kate: "conozco a Humphrey el omega amante de la diversión, no ha Humphrey el lobo solitario" le dije

Humphrey: "seré un lobo solitario amante de la diversión" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, luego me fui, mientras caminaba una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos

Kate: "no tengo duda eso" dije suavemente, mientras veía que se alejaba note que una lagrima cayó al suelo, "que hice" pensé con tristeza mientras veía como el único lobo que he amado se iba para siempre, "sin duda el peor día de mi vida, me casare con un lobo a quien no amo, mi hermana me odia, y Humphrey se va de la manada" me dije a mi misma

Mientras tanto en el territorio oriental

Tony: "listo para tu gran día Garth" le pregunte con alegría

Garth: "supongo" le dije con tristeza

Tony: "estas bien" le pregunte al notar su tristeza

Garth: "papá, en serio tenemos que seguir con esto del matrimonio arreglado" le pregunte

Tony: "qué clase de pregunta es esa, por supuesto, sabes que la manada cuenta contigo" le dije

Garth: "lo sé, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo" le confesé

Tony: "de que hablas, hace unos días estas totalmente dispuesto" le dije confundido

Garth: "es que algo paso en este tiempo" le dije

Tony: "que paso" le pregunte

Garth: "me enamore" le confesé

Tony: "que, de quien" le pregunte impactado

Garth: "de Lilly" admití

Tony: "te refieres a la hija omega de Winston" le pregunte

Garth: "si ella" le dije

Tony: negué con la cabeza, "no puedo permitirlo, ya conoces las leyes, además recuerda que el futuro de la manada depende de ti" le dije

Garth: suspire y le dije, "lo sé"

Tony: "bien es mejor que te des prisa la boda será en pocos minutos" le dije mientras salía de la cueva

Garth: suspire con tristeza, "ojala algo impidiera la boda" desee

Mientras tanto en el territorio occidental

Winston: fuimos a ver si ya estaba lista Kate, cuando llegamos la vimos mirando el paisaje, "estas lista" le pregunte

Kate: "supongo" le dije sin emoción mientras empezaba a caminar

Eve: ambos vimos la reacción de Kate, pero ambos nos encogimos de hombros, luego entre a la cueva, para avisarle a Lilly, camine y la vi recostada en el fondo de la cueva, "vamos cariño, ya se hace tarde para la boda de tu hermana"

Lilly: suspire molesta "como sea" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el valle

Winston: "que les pasa a las dos" le pregunte a Eve

Eve: "no lo sé, pero no debe ser nada importante" le dije

Winston: asentí y empezamos a seguir a las dos hasta el valle donde toda la manada nos esperábamos, cuando llegamos note que Humphrey no estaba en ninguna lado, lo cual me extrañaba ya que era el mejor amigo de Kate, pero me encogí de hombros y todos empezamos a caminar hacia la roca ceremonial, sonreí al ver a Tony, Garth junto con su manada acercándose

Kate: a medida que caminaba, en mi interior se libraba una batalla entre mis responsabilidades y mi corazón, "no sé qué hacer" grite en mi mente, luego mire al cielo, "por favor dame alguna señal de que estoy haciendo está bien o mal" pedí en un susurro

Garth: caminamos hasta que llegamos a la roca ceremonial donde me subí vi que Kate estaba enfrente mío, por lo que suspire

Tony: sonreí y me acerque a Winston y Eve, "hola Winston" lo salude

Winston: "Tony" le dije alegre

Garth: me quede mirando a Lilly, verla tan triste en verdad me rompía el corazón

Kate: note que Garth estaba distraído, "estas bien" le pregunte

Garth: "supongo" le dije con un suspiro, "empecemos de una vez con esto" le dije algo molesto

Kate: asentí y ambos comenzamos con el ritual

Mientras ambos hacían el ritual, sus corazones gritaban desesperadamente que se detuvieran, pero ninguno lo hacía por el miedo de fallarle a las manadas

Kate: "por favor dame alguna señal de que esto es esta mal" rogué en mi mente mientras nos preparábamos para el último paso de la ceremonia que era tocar narices

Garth: ambos nos acercamos e íbamos a tocar narices, pero a pocos centímetros de que se tocaran escuchamos un ruido, ambos nos separamos y vimos de dónde provenía el ruido, lo que vimos nos dejó sin aliento, era la manada del sur y venia corriendo para atacarnos

Winston y Tony estaban sorprendidos por este acto de guerra pero ninguno de ellos dudo en actuar

Tony: "ataquen a los del sur" ordene

Winston: "defiendan nuestro territorio" ordene

Kate: vi como la batalla se desarrollaba justo a mi alrededor, lo primero que note fue que Garth había desaparecido, pero no me importaba, "es suficiente señal para mi" me dije a mi misma mientras sonreía y me fui corriendo hacia las vías del tren siguiendo el olor de Humphrey

Garth: tan pronto vi a los del sur atacar, fui corriendo en busca de Lilly, cuando la pude encontrar, vi que un lobo del sur estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella, rápidamente salte para interceptar a lobo

Lilly: estaba escapando de los lobos del sur, cuando uno de ellos me arrincono, vi como salto hacia mí, pero de la nada vi una mancha roja que salto sobre el lobo

Garth: después de matar al lobo me acerque a Lilly, "estas bien" le pregunte con preocupación

Lilly: "oh ahora si piensas en mi" le molesta

Garth: "sé que debes estar molesta y tienes toda la razón, yo en verdad no me quiero casar con Kate, no la amo, te amo a ti, pero mi padre no entiende, quiere que siga con esta farsa, pero ya no puedo, no lo haré" le dije en tono suave al inicio pero decidido en la última parte

Lilly: sentí la sinceridad en sus palabras, tenía algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, "también te amo, solo deseo que podamos estar juntos" le dije

Garth: "es lo que también deseo" le dije cariñosamente

Lilly: "que vamos a hacer" le pregunte

Garth: "primero debemos sobrevivir a este ataque, si lo hacemos tenemos que tratar de convencer a nuestros padres" le dije

Lilly: "y si no los convencemos" le pregunte con miedo

Garth: "nos escapamos juntos" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Lilly: sonreí y le lami la mejilla

Winston: después de una dura pelea por fin pudimos hacer retroceder a los lobos del sur, hasta el punto que empezaron a huir, "que es lo que habrán querido" le pregunte a Tony mientras me acercaba a el

Tony: "probablemente creyeron que nos sorprenderían y nos derrotarían" le dije

Winston: "es probable" le dije asintiendo, luego vi que Hutch se acercó, "que tan malas son las cifras" le pregunte preocupado

Hutch: suspire con tristeza y le conté, "tenemos muchos lobos heridos, algunos desaparecidos, y por desgracias también tenemos muertos"

Winston: "es una verdadera lástima" dije con tristeza

Hutch: "entre los desaparecidos esta Kate" le informe

Winston: me quede sin palabras cuando lo escuche

Hutch: "lo siento señor" le dije

Tony: "lo siento Winston" le dije

Winston: "tenemos que ir tras ellos" le dije seriamente

Hutch: "lo extraño es que su aroma va hacia el lado opuesto de donde se fueron los lobos enemigos" le dije

Winston: "quieres decir que se escapó" le pregunte

Hutch: "es una posibilidad señor" le dije

Tony: "sabes que sin matrimonio esto significa la guerra" le dije seriamente

Winston: "sabes que sería un error, solo vencimos a los del sur porque las manadas trabajaron en equipo, sin nos declaramos la guerra el sur aprovechara para destruirnos a ambos" le dije seriamente

Tony: me quede en silencio porque sabía que tenía razón, "de todas maneras que va a simbolizar la unión de las manadas" le pregunte

Winston: "en serio es necesario, mira las manadas trabajaron juntas sin ningún problema" le dije

Tony: "es cierto" le dije pensativo, "de pronto si puedo dejar que se case con Lilly" pensé

Winston: en ese momento vi que se acercaron Garth y Lilly, por lo que solté un suspiro de alivio, "me alegra ver que ambos están bien" les dije alegre

Lilly: "realmente gracias a Garth, el me rescato" le dije

Winston: "muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija" le dije con sinceridad

Garth: "no es nada señor, tenía que hacerlo" le dije

Lilly: "supongo que ahora continuaremos con el matrimonio" le dije con tristeza

Winston: "no lo haremos" le dije sin sentimientos en mi voz

Lilly: sentí un gran alivio y felicidad cuando lo escuche, "porque" le pregunte curiosa pero alegre

Winston: "Kate desapareció" le dije con tristeza

Lilly: sentí una mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte estaba feliz de que no apartaran a Garth de mí, pero me sentía una enorme preocupación por mi hermana, pero lo que más me dolía es que lo último que le dije es que la odiaba

Eve: me acerque a ellos, y les pregunte preocupada, "han visto a Kate, la perdí de vista cuando los lobos atacaron"

Winston: "desapareció" le dije con tristeza

Eve: sentí que mis patas me temblaron por lo que me tuve que sentar, "mi pequeña desapareció" dije sin poder creerlo, "tenemos que enviar grupos de búsqueda" le dije alarmada

Winston: "lo siento cariño, pero tenemos muchos lobos heridos, y aún hay el riesgo de que nos quieran atacar de nuevo" le explique con tristeza

Eve: "así que simplemente no harás nada" le grite molesta

Winston: "estoy tan molesto como tú, pero no podemos dejar desprotegida a la manada, en este momento necesitamos a todos los alphas que tengamos disponibles" le dije seriamente

Eva: mire al suelo con tristeza

Lilly: "no te preocupes mamá, sé que va estar bien" le dije con cariño

Eve: "espero que sea cierto" le dije con tristeza

Lilly: en ese momento pude ver el tren pasando a lo lejos, parece que yo era la única que se había dado cuenta, cuando mire vi una mancha dorada junto a una mancha gris, cuando mire con detenimiento note que eran Kate y Humphrey por lo que sonríe, "estoy segura que si va estar bien" le dije sonriendo

Tony: "al ver que ya no hay necesidad de un matrimonio forzado, creo que si puedes casarte con quien quieres, pero tienes que convencer a Winston" le dije en privado a Garth

Garth: "en serio" le dije alegremente

Tony: "en serio" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "gracias papá" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Lilly: "papá podemos hablar" le pregunte un poco nerviosa

Winston: estaba un poco ocupado con todas las cosas que acaban de pasar, pero al ver el rostro de Lilly sabía que era algo importante, "claro que pasa cariño"

Lilly: me arme de valor y le dije, "lo que pasa es que Garth y yo nos enamoramos, y ahora que ya no hay matrimonio arreglado, quería pedirte que me dejaras estar con el"

Winston: estaba sorprendido por lo que me dijo, "pero cariño conoces las reglas, él es un Alpha tu eres una omegas, conoces las reglas" le dije

Lilly: "si las conozco, pero papá, entiende, el corazón no tiene reglas" le explique

Winston: suspire y le pregunte, "en verdad lo amas"

Lilly: "de verdad cuando estoy con el siento algo que nunca había sentido, es como si una extraña sensación calor y felicidad" le explique

Winston: "sabes que solo hay dos formas de que estés con él, una es que se vayan de la manada, y la otra es que se cambie la ley de alphas y omegas" le dije

Eve: "no voy a perder a mi otra hija" le dije en tono serio

Winston: "tampoco yo, cambiaremos la ley, pero tenemos que convencer a Tony" le dije

Tony: "estoy de acuerdo Winston" le dije mientras me acercaba junto con Garth

Lilly: sonreí cuando lo escuche

Tony: "si apruebo que seas la compañera de mi hijo" le dije a Lilly

Lilly: "gracias significa mucho para mi señor" le dije alegre

Winston: "supongo que este es el fin de la ley de alphas y omegas" le dije sonriendo, aunque aún estaba triste por lo de Kate, estaba feliz de que Lilly haya encontrado el amor

Garth: "ya no hay nada que nos separes" le dije cariñosamente a Lilly

Lilly: "lo sé" le dije cariñosamente mientras me acariciaba con el

Tony: sonreí al ver a los dos felices

Lilly: lo único que me molestaba en estos momentos, eran las palabras que le dije a Kate, fui muy dura con ella y me siento mal por eso" pensé con tristeza

Garth: "estas bien cariño" al ver que tenía una cara de tristeza

Lilly: "solo pensaba en Kate, le dije algo muy feo antes de que desapareciera, y no quiero que este molesta conmigo el resto de su vida" le explique

Eve: "no te preocupes cariño, ella seguramente sabe que no era en serio, aun es tu hermana te quiere" le dije maternalmente

Lilly: "gracias mamá" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "es mejor que nos preparemos si nos quieren atacar de nuevo" les dije

Tony: todos asentimos y nos devolvimos al valle

-epilogo-

Pasaron las semanas y los del sur volvieron a atacar, pero Winston y Tony ya tenían a todos preparados y pudieron hace frente a la amenaza, sin muchos problemas lograron repeler el ataque, después de algunas semanas Garth le pidió matrimonio a Lilly, y a los pocos días se casaron

Mientras tanto, Kate y Humphrey vivieron e Idaho, donde se casaron y tuvieron tres cachorros, un día les pidieron a Marcel y Pady que fueran a Jasper para ver cómo estaba todo, ellos se encontraron con Lilly, que se alegró de saber algo de su hermana y Humphrey, Lilly y Garth con ayuda de Marcel y Pady fueron a visitarlos, Kate y Humphrey estaban felices de como todo resulto bien en Jasper para las manadas, tanto Lilly como Garth trataron de convencerlos de volver, pero ambos se negaron diciendo que ya habían formado su vida y su familia en Idaho, pero que los visitarían cada vez que pudieran

**Espero que les haya gustado **


End file.
